Haptics is a tactile feedback technology that pertains to the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations or motions to a user. This mechanical stimulation may be used to provide tactile feedback in response to an input command or system state. Haptic devices may incorporate actuators that apply forces or motion for providing touch feedback to a user.
One example of a haptic actuator provides mechanical motion in response to an electrical stimulus. Some haptic feedback mechanisms use mechanical technologies such as vibratory motors, like a vibrating alert in a cell phone, in which a central mass is moved to create vibrations at a resonant frequency. Other haptic feedback mechanisms use force generating devices attached to a touchpad or touchscreen to generate movement that may be sensed by a user. The quality of the haptic feedback may depend upon the mechanical and electrical interconnections between the haptic feedback mechanism and the touchscreen.